Meow!
by AznCookiee
Summary: One day 6 sisters move to the one and only Seiyo Academy.What will happen when Amu picks up a blue cat?And what will happen when the cat can understand humans?Discontinue


Kawaii-Hey guys this is my **new** story

Angel-What do you mean yours

Kawaii-well I do type it

Angel-You mean **our's** story

Kawaii-Yeah right *sweat drops*

Amu-They are so much alike

Kawaii,Angel-BE QUIET AMU!

Lovely-Yup

Koneko-hhahahaha so cool its a Amuto!

Neko-Wow Meow thats the title

Kawaii-You want it to be **ROAR!**

Neko-No

Ikuto-Yes! Finally a Amuto!

Angel-Wow he gets hyper just because of this story?

Kawaii-heheheh yeah

Ikuto-Hey Kawaii lets get it on with

Lovely-No

Ikuto-why not

Koneko-because we said no

Neko-Why?

Kawaii-I don't get it either

Angel-*whisper to Kawaii and Neko*

Kawaii,Neko-OOOHHHH

Angel-Yeah

Amu-What?

Kawaii-Ok guys Koneko,Neko,Lovely,Ren,Rin,and Amu are sisters so last name is Hinamori ok?

Koneko,Neko,Lovely,Ren,Amu-OK!

Angel-Oh and the beginning has nothing to do with the title but it does with the story.

Kukai-Well lets start =]

Kawaii,Angel-Disclaimer somebody

Lovely-Kawaii,Angel,Koneko,Neko,or me

Koneko-Does not own shugo chara

Neko-But Kawaii,and Angel do own their story

Angel-Well thank you

Kawaii-Note everyone from my other story Lovely,Koneko,Neko,Ren,and Rin are going to be in it.

Kawaii-And LETS BEGIN!

*Amu's House*(Normal POV)

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" screamed a girl with short pink hair.

"Amu be careful you might hurt yourself" said a women with brown hair.

"Yeah I'll be careful mama" said the pink hair girl.

"Amu this is your fault if we're late" said a girl with Short dark pink hair with light blue eyes.

"I agree with Neko" said a girl with long dark hair that drops to her waist and pink eyes.

"Yeah Amu how can you not walk up at 7:00" said another girl with long black hair with blue streaks that drop at her waist with pitch black eyes.

"I agree with Lovely" said a girl with long black hair and icy blue streaks with sea blue eyes.

"Wow she fell" said a girl with long black hair and pink streaks with sea blue eyes.

"Bye Mama" said the six girls

*Outside*(Amu's POV)

Hello my name is Hinamori women awhile ago was my mom Hinamori Midori she is a famous actor.I'm in the 9th grade with my sisters Koneko the oldest,Neko the second,Rin the third,Ren the fourth,then me I'm the fifth,and last Lovely the sixth.

I am also called cooln'spicy Hinamori Amu by my is called cooln'calm Hinamori Koneko(Random).Neko is called cooln'strong Hinamori is called cooln'cold Hinamori is called cooln'cold Hinamori is called cooln'hyper Hinamori Lovely(A/N Kawaii-Wow lame just made it -I knoe its sooo lame.)

*School*(Normal POV)

"We made it" Amu said breathing after every word.

"Yeah lets go to class" Koneko said breathing as hard as Amu.

"Well I need to go to soccer practice bye" Rin said and she ran off.

"I need to go to cheerleading practice bye" Ren said and ran off.

(Amu's POV)

If you haven't figure it out Rin and Ren are twins,but Rin is older .They both do cheerleading and switch everyday but they are both captains so the teachers don't won't know that they are twin,but you will if you look closely at their has Black hair with Pink/Red streaks that looks kinda firey looking(Kinda look like fire)and her bangs are on the right and Ren has Black hair and Icy blue streaks and her bangs are on the left.

"I'm off too I have to go to Math bye see you guys at lunch" said Koneko and she also ran off.

"Me too I have gym bye" said Neko and she walked to the gym.

"Well I have Cooking Class bye" said Lovely and walked to cooking class.

The only reason why Lovely joined cooking class was to only eat cake I though.

*sigh*"Well Art class her I come" I said and walked to class.

*Lunch Break*(Normal POV)

"Hey guys!" Amu said sitting down with her bento.

"Hey Amu!" Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,and Lovely said.

"Mama packed us Rice,rice balls,sushi,Gyoza,Fried Shrimp,Daifuku,Kushidango,takoyaki,and Taiyaki!" Rin and Ren said together.

"Mama always make the best bento" Lovely said and she started to eat.

"Yeah mama makes the best bento" Amu said and she also started to eat.

They ate their bentos and talked about how school was.

*RING* *RING*

"Well bye guys" Amu said walking away

"Bye Amu" Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,and Lovely said waving

"Well see you guys later" Koneko said and left

"Bye Koneko" Neko,Rin,Ren,and Lovely waving.

"Yeah we got to spilt" Rin and Ren said at the same time and left together but end up splitting either going to the right or left.

"Bye Lovely" Neko said and left as well.

"I better go to" Lovely said and she also left.

*After School*(Rin's POV)

Me,Ren,Koneko,Neko,and Lovely waited for Amu like always.

"Sorry I'm late again" Amu said breathing after every word.

"Its alright lets go home I heard mama wanted to tell us something"Koneko said and she started to walk.

"Coming" We all said and ran after her.

*Amu's House* (Normal POV)

"Mama we're home!" Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,Amu,and Lovely said taking out their shoes and walked in.

"Welcome home Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,Amu,and Lovely" said Midori.

"What did you want to take about mama" Koneko asked and sat down on the couch.

"OH! yeah I forgot well her is some good and bad news" said Midori

"Um lets start with the bad news" Amu said siting down next to Koneko

"Well the bad news is we are moving to a new town" said Midori

"Ok so what is the good new?" Neko asked as she sat across from Koneko.

"The good news is that we get a bigger house!" Midori said jumping up and down.

"WHAT!"Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,Amu,and Lovely screamed.

*Next Day*(Normal POV)

"Thats the last box" Midori said putting the box down on the moving truck.

"*sigh I'm going to miss it here" Amu said before getting into the truck.

*After a while of driving*

"WE'RE HERE!" Midori said while getting out the car and stretch

"Wow this place is huge!" Lovely said and she ran in the house.

"Wait for us Lovely!" Koneko and Neko said and ran after Lovely

"Looks fun lets go Rin" Ren said looking at Rin

Rin nodded and they both ran in.

"W-wait for me!" Amu said and ran after them.

"*sigh* well better get started" Midori said and started to put the boxes down.

The house was 2 storys and had 10 bedrooms 4 on the bottom and 6 on also had a bathroom in each room and a small restroom at the had a swimming pool at the kitchen was huge it could fit about 15 people in dinning room was nice it could fit 20 living room could fit about 10-20 rooms were huge as well it could fit about 10 even had a study room,Game room,even a indoor pool.

"WOW this place is huge!" Lovely yelled.

"Yeah its sooo big!" yelled Koneko.

(Rin's POV)

I found a room with a balcony and wanted this room.

"This is my room!" I called out.

By the end of the day every box was in the house the living room,dinning room,and the kitchen was all all picked our bedrooms and we started to plan everything.

Amu's room as you can guess is pink.(just like her room in shugo chara).Lovely's room was 's room was 's room was dark 's room was Icy room was pink/red that looks firey.(I got the colors from hair but not Lovely's hers is her favorite color heheh)

(Normal POV)

"Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,Amu,and Lovely tomorrow you will go to Seiyo Academy" Midori said giving them their uniforms.

"EEHHH t-the famous academy?" Koneko asked taking her uniform.

"Yup!" Midori said giving Amu her uniform.

Mama first gave Koneko her uniform then Neko then Rin then Ren then Amu and last Lovely.

"Good night girls" Midori said and went in her room which was down stairs.

"Good night mama" Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,Amu,and Lovely said and went to the study room to talk.

"I''m scared what is they don't like us?" Amu said while holding on to Koneko

"Don't worry if anything happens i'll help" Koneko said to Amu

"Hey Koneko me and Rin are going to mess with the teacher you in?" Ren asked Koneko

(Koneko's POV)

"How are you two going to trick the teacher?" I asked big mistake

"hhahha your funny how? you'll see" Ren said grinning evily.(A/N kawaii-Now who is scary? Angel-You Kawaii-Why -*cough* story Kawaii-opps)

*Next Day*(Normal POV)

"Here you go your bentos" Midori said while giving each of them their bentos.

Koneko's bento was dark blue with a chibi cat on 's bento was dark pink with flames on 's bento was pink with white 's bento was blue with white 's bento was pink and it had a chibi cat with other cat head which it made face 's bento was red and it had cakes on it.

"Thanks mama" Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,Amu,and Lovely said putting on their shoes.

"Bye mama see you later" Koneko,Neko,Rin,Ren,Amu,and Lovely said running out the door.

*At Seiyo Academy*(Normal POV)

"Tadase-Kun why didn't you tell Yaya that new students were coming?" asked a girl with light brown hair.

"Gomenasai Yaya-Chan" said a boy with blone hair.

"Baka" said a girl with dirty blone hair.

"hehehe Yaya-chan don't listen to Rima-Chan" said a boy with purple hair.

"Thats right! I agree with Nagihiko right Ikuto?" said a boy with brown hair.

"Whatever" said a boy with dark blue hair.

"*sigh* hai" said the girl with light brown hair.

The light brown hair girl is Yuiki Yaya,Ace Chair,9th blone hair guy is Hotori Tadase,Kings Chair,9th dirty blone hair girl is Mashiro Rima,Queens Chair,9th purple hair boy is Fujisaki Nagihiko,Jacks Chair,9th brown hair boy is Souma Kukai,Moon Chair,9th dark blue hair boy is Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Cross Chair,9th grade.

"Good Morning Class" said a man with glasses.

This man name is Yuu Nikaidou a teacher/sensei.

"Good morning Nikaidou-Sensei" said The students

*Outside of the class*(Normal POV)

"What if they don't like us?" said Amu worried.

"calm down Amu your the cooln'spicy Hinamori Amu" said Neko

"yeah stay calm" Koneko said and hugged Amu

"Please come in" said Nikaidou-Sensei.

All 6 girls walked through the door.

*In class room* (Still Normal POV)

The students whisper to eachother.

"OK please introduce you guys" Nikaidou said looking at Amu.

"Hi my name is Hinamori Amu" Amu said a little scared

"COOLN'SPICY!" said all of the kids except for 6 students.

"Hello my name is Hinamori Koneko please take care of me" Koneko said and bowed

"COOLN'CALM!" yelled the kids.

"Hello My name is Hinamori Lovely" Lovely said cool but a bit sweet

"COOLN'LOVELY!" screamed the student.

"Yo my name is Neko don't make me mad or you will be in pieces" Neko said putting up a peace sign

"COOLN'STRONG!" screamed the class

"Hey whats up My name is Rin and My name is Ren" Rin and Ren said at the same time coldly but cool.

"COOLN'COLD!" said the class

"Um ok Lovely sit next to Kukai,Koneko and Neko sit in front of sit next to Ikuto in the back on the sit in the back next to the window,and Ren sit in the back next to Ikuto on the right" said Nikaidou.

(A/N Kawaii-Ok its like this they are all in the back row so it Kukai,Lovely,Rima,Tadase,Yaya,Amu,Ikuto,Ren,Nagihiko,Rin)

"Which one is Rin" said Ren on the left

"And which one Ren" said Rin on the right

"Um Rin is on the left? and Ren is on the right?" said Nikaidou confused

"WRONG!" Rin and Ren said at the same time went and took their seats.

(Ikuto's POV)

I thought that all of the girls were the pink hair girl sat down next to me.

"Hello my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said proudly

"What are you suppose to be a cat?" Amu said coldly and cool and spicy

My jaw dropped open.I turned over and then there was a girl with balck hair and icy blue streaks

"Hello my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said.

"I don't care" Ren said Coldly and didn't turn to look at him.

This was going to be weird.

*After school* (Ikuto's POV)

I was walking home when a blue light hit me I fainted.I woked up to see that I was soo short.

This is weird how did I get so short I thought and tried to stand to find out I was standing on all fours.

What the blue fur?WAIT! I'M A CAT?

Kawaii-Done! Ok this is going to be two chapter or more who knoes

Angel-Yeah well its time to go

Ikuto-Why a cat?

Kawaii-What a stupid question

Angel-I agree

Amu-*giggles*

Kukai-Remember to R&R

Amu,Ikuto,Rima,Tadase,Yaya,Lovely,Kukai,Koneko,Neko,Angel(Ren),Nagihiko,Kawaii(Rin)-BYE!


End file.
